This invention relates to a beach umbrella support stand and, more particularly, to an apparatus that enables the user to anchor a beach umbrella quickly, conveniently and securely in the sand.
A variety of devices are known for anchoring a beach umbrella in the sand. A number of these feature a tubular holder employing a spike or corkscrew structure that is screwed, pushed or otherwise inserted into the sand to hold the umbrella in place. Planting such anchoring systems typically requires considerable physical exertion. Moreover, these devices usually anchor the umbrella rather poorly. Strong winds or shifting sands are apt to dislodge the anchor and topple or otherwise disrupt the umbrella.
Certain known umbrella support stands utilize a container filled with sand to hold the beach umbrella in place. See Urgola U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,346 and Stine U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,406. These stands are rather bulky and inconvenient to transport to and from the beach. Furthermore, they utilize a fairly intricate construction. In order to weigh down the container, sand must be shoveled or otherwise lifted and deposited into the container. As a result, anchoring the umbrella is normally a relatively arduous and time consuming task. When the umbrella and stand are disassembled, sand must be cleaned out of the container.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved stand for securely anchoring and supporting a beach umbrella in the sand.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a beach umbrella support stand that enables a standard beach umbrella to be set up and broken down quickly, conveniently and with a minimal amount of physical effort.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a beach umbrella support stand that is compact, lightweight and extremely easy to transport to and from the beach.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a beach umbrella support stand that may be installed in the sand quickly and conveniently without having to anchor a spike or corkscrew structure in the sand and without having to shovel sand into a weighted container.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a beach umbrella support stand that holds an umbrella securely in place in the sand such that the umbrella resists being blown over by wind gusts that are commonly present on the beach.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a support stand for securely maintaining a variety of support posts upright in a body of sand.
This invention features a beach umbrella support stand including a generally planar platform having an opening formed therethrough. The opening receives an elongate umbrella canopy supporting assembly, which may comprise either a beach umbrella support tube or an umbrella pole. A clamp is mounted to an upper surface of the platform. The clamp is releasably engagable with the elongate umbrella supporting assembly. The clamp is selectively adjusted into a first condition wherein the clamp is closed and engaged with the umbrella supporting assembly to secure the umbrella to the support stand. Alternatively, the clamp is selectively opened to release the elongate umbrella support assembly so that the support member may be selectively removed from and inserted into the opening in the platform. The support stand is set-up at the beach by introducing the platform into the sand such that sand covers and weighs down at least a portion of the platform. The clamp is then opened and the elongate umbrella support assembly is inserted through the opening in the stand. Next, the clamp is closed and engaged with the umbrella support assembly to hold the umbrella in place. As a result, the assembled umbrella extends above the sand and is anchored therein by the support stand.
In a preferred embodiment, the platform has a generally tapered or converging configuration that extends from a relatively wide leading end to a relatively narrow trailing end. The leading end may include a chamfered or beveled surface that permits the planar member to be readily slid below a layer of sand at the beach.
An opening formed proximate the trailing end of the platform forms a handle in the planar member. Typically, the clamp is located adjacent to the opening that defines the handle. The clamp may include a first clamp element that is secured to the planar member and a second clamp element that is adjustably attached to the first clamp element. Means may be provided for interconnecting the first and second clamp elements and adjusting the distance between those elements. For example, the first clamping element may carry a pair of elongate screws, bolts or other threaded components that are fixed to the first clamped element. The threaded element may be received slidably through complementary holes in the second clamp element. A pair of wing nuts or analogous structure may be operably engaged with the threaded components respectively. By tightening the wing nuts on the threaded components, the second clamp member is driven toward the first clamp element and into a closed condition. Alternatively, by loosening the wing nuts on the threaded components, the second clamp element is loosened and opened relative to the first clamp element. Preferably the clamp includes an opening that conforms to the opening formed in the platform. Each clamp element may include a respective recess that forms one half of the opening in the clamp. The clamp opening and the corresponding opening in the planar member may have complementary, generally figure-8 shaped configurations. In particular, each of the openings may include a relatively wide diameter portion for receiving a relatively wide diameter umbrella support and a relatively narrow diameter portion for receiving a relatively narrow diameter umbrella support. By employing this type of structure, the apparatus may be used for various diameters of umbrella poles and tubular umbrella supports.
One or more optional stabilizing wings may be mounted retractably to the platform. Each wing may be pivotably mounted to the platform and alternatable between retracted and extended positions. In the extended position, the wing helps to resist the platform from being lifted by high winds.